Contamination
by Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu
Summary: This is a new story I am beginning. It features my Oc and some sonic characters. well, i would say most. enjoy i will try to at least update every if not 2 but 3 weeks.
1. Prolouge

Authors note: hey! This is a new series I will be starting! It's about my character in the sonic world, Yolandah! It's kinda a Silver and Yolandah (Blaze) thing, but it is also kinda a Rape fic so no flames if you don't like it.

CONTAMINATION

_March, a new start, new birth, and new season. A time of life. These are things that describe March, in a naïve, humans eyes._

_March. A time for creation and birth, love and bonding. A time for life to thrive. These are things that describe March, in a hedgehog's eyes._

_March. A time of rage and sadness. Regret. Pain and sorrow. When soon my time would end. These are things that describe March, IN MY EYES._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Him

Chapter 1: Meeting Him…

March 4th, on the plane to a Small country named Spagonia. My mind racing on whilst I sit by my brother. Just yesterday I bid my family farewell because of the mating season. We ghost and vampires natives have no reason to be there I we don't have a mating season. So I departed off. We would arrive on the last new moon of winter and come back on the 1st full moon of spring. All of us leaving behind a family. We were all familiar with each other. This happened every year for me for almost the whole 115 years I had been alive. It was like a routine. To be honest, I was getting sick of it. But what I didn't know was that this trip would be a completely different story.

"Hey, Yolandah, we're here!" My sister-in-law Rouge said.

"Woah! This place has really changed!" I replied.

"Yeah, it has. You ready? You seem kinda off, you ok?" Rouge asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Lets go!" I said. But I wasn't really ok. I has a bad vibe for this trip. Ever since I laid eyes on this new guy sitting by the window. I didn't yet to know his name but I did see him intently staring at me. I looked him straight in the eyes and the he shyed away, blushing. Well I know know he has a crush on me. Well too bad for him. I happen to be taken.

When I entered my cabin, everyone was already at the meeting center. So I rushed towards the door, when an audible thump was heard behind me. I turned around and saw his face now. Dark, musky fur, mouth less muzzle and very distinguishing shocking green eyes.

"_Hello, my queen," _he said face unfazed.

"Um, hi… why are you?…"

But I could not finished because I was interrupted by a rough kiss. I pulled away, shocked to no end. He then jumped out of the balcony saying

"I will be back for you soon, Queen Yolandah."

What the ? Why did he… what did he… my mind raced on with a million question that I said. Just then Sonic came to my door and asked

"Hey Yolandah, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bit homesick" I lied.

"Oh well we all are. Just hang in there. We only had 14 days here." He told me.

Sonic could convince anyone that everything was fine and that life is a breeze. I guess it's from being a hero and all. It changes your perspective on life. When the group leader arrived, she gave a speech and introduced the new General medic. When the meeting was over, we all went to our cottages or house (it depended on the person's choice).

I opened my cottage which I shared with Rouge, since she and her family were new to the cycle. I put down my bag and took out my night robe. I went to the balcony to look up at the moonless night. The same darkness that my family was looking at all the way in the central kingdom in the ghost province. The same darkness that spread to Mobius, where my mate and daughter were. The only thing we all could see at the same time in different places. The saying is true, the world is small.

My roommate came in an called my name. I turned, we smiled and I closed the balcony door and went to sit in the sofa that was in the cabin by the T.V.

"Well, this was an interesting first day I mean, I thought I was the only one who was new here but there's Sonic, that other girl Sally and Mephelis."

"Mephelis? Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh he is that guy who kinda looks like Shadow but he has lime green eyes," she answered.

"Oh yeah! I think I saw him! He was looking at me before but I never saw him again," I lied. I didn't need her knowing my personal business.

"Really now! He is known for keeping to himself…"

"Well not with me," I said. I knew that I was very attractive. I mean, I took it as a curse. From my long dark blue curled hair, to my shocking purple eyes.

"Well, you know nobody can resist a Queen," I said.

"Yeah. Well I think I'm going to go to bed now. You know I think you should too" Rouge said

"Yeah, I will."

"Goodnight!" We said to each other from our separate sides. But I heard a window open and some footsteps. I was about to stand up, but I suddenly felt a dark aura engulf me and unconsciousness crept over me. The lost thing I remember was _lime-green eyes_.

**Well I finally finished this! Soooo Sorry it's so late but with finals and such it's really hard to type. And on top of that, I hate typing sometimes. R&R People!**

**- Yolandah Hedgehoggu**


	3. Chapter 3: Obsessions Side Poem

**Well, this is a little poem that goes with this story. I decided to wedge it in between the chapters. (Double Update What!) Enjoy, please review and spread the story around!**

Obsessions

Disregard them,

She says

They are nothing but distractions.

Attractions, Attractions.

Being fed of your reactions.

Never ask them.

No!

NEVER ASK THEM.

How your actions attract them,

'Cause it's your reactions my dear,

That will show them your greatest weakness.

They are something we call,

Obsessed.

Controlled by their discretions

Afflictions,

Affections,

Obsession.


End file.
